Pac-Man (quest)
Synopsis World Famous Pac Man makes a cameo appearance in both games but plays a pivotal part in a sidequest in Baten Kaitos Origins. Baten Kaitos PacMan: Combine the cards: Cherry+Strawberry+Orange+Apple+Melon Pac Land PacMan: Age PacMan for 7 hours. Pac Mania PacMan: Age Pac Land PacMan for 7 hours. Baten Kaitos Origins Purpose Completion of the quest log, collection completion and attack bonus. Details -After giving pac-man 75 magnus, you get The The Beast's Chains, which cannot be obtained anywhere else. - After feeding pac-man a power pellet, you get The Beast's Collar, which cannot be obtained anywhere else. - After feeding pac-man 147 magnus, you get The The Beast's Shackles, which cannot be obtained anywhere else. - You get 3 unique quest magnus - Pac Man, Pac Land, and Pac Mania in your gathering. You also get to keep Pac Mania after the quest is over. It makes all your hits critical hits, making any future enemy MUCH easier. - To get a 100/100 quest log, you must do this quest. To get a 100% gathering, you must do this quest. To Start Free Quzman from his cell in the Mintakan Sewers and then visit him in his home in Pherkad and agree to keep his pet. List of things to feed him Adventure Novel Ancient Mask Balmsand Basic Medical Primer Billowsmoke Black Dragon's Horn Blaze Boiled Egg Boulder Celestial Fell-Branch Celestial Flower Celestial Flower Bud Celestial Flower Seed Celestial Tree Chef-Prepared Meat Chronic Fatigue Chunk of Rubber Cloud Cottoncap Fruit Cottoncap Gauze Dark Dagroot Dark Powder Dense Medical Tome Diadem Cloud Diadem Royal Crest Drinking Water Dull Times Eau de Mouche Egg Empty Book Extreme Stress Fire Dagroot Fire Moss Fireglow Stone Flame Flame Ice Floppy Greythorne Flowerpot Fluella Cooties Fluffy Greythorne Fluffy Pillow Foul Air Fresh Air Freezing Rain Fruit Fit for an Emperor Gena's Pinion Glubberfish Filet Gold Beetle Carapace Gold Beetle Wallet Gold Nugget Good Times Goopy Machina Oil Greythorne Storybook Greythorne's Song Guillo Wanted Poster Gust Boulder Half-Baked Greythorne Heartbreaking Song Heartenbrace Hero's Pickax Holoholo Nectar Holoholo Fruit Holoholobird's Plume Holy Dagroot Holy Droplet Hot Rock Ice Dagroot Icy Jeers Jolt Shroom Lava Lava Lord's Skull Light Powder Lightning Dagroot Lightning Shroom Local Hero Guillo Local Hero Milly Local Hero Sagi Lotus Leaf Love Syrup Machina Gas Machina Oil Magnetite Waves Meat Fit for an Emperor Medic Kit Milly Wanted Poster Mother Sunshine Mother-in-Law's Secret Mound of Soot Mountain Apple Mountain Apple Vinegar Mountain Apple Wine Nameless Flower Naughty Novel Oleflour Original KM Cookie Paramour's Secret Phantasmagoria Photosynth Lily Plain Old Shaved Ice Poor Excuse for a Joke Portrait of Verus Potted Celestial Flower Potted Heartenbrace Potted Nameless Flower Pow Meat Pow Milk Pow Milk Yogurt Pow Milk Cheese Power Pellet Pressed Flower Pretty Stone Primordial Cactus Pristine Water Rainbow Read-to-Death Book Rock Salt Rockfly Corpse Rotten Food Rotting Mountain Apple Sagi Wanted Poster Salt Salty Water Sandcap Spores Sandcaps Sandfeeder Silk Shaved Ice of Love Soot Soup Spark Shroom Sparkling Snow Spring-Lord's Voice Stale Water Stewed Mud Potatoes Stinging Antiseptic Stone Sweet Song Terrible Song Thornflower Thornflower Nectar Traditional KM Cookie Treasure Lowdown Tub-Time Greythorne Warm Cheers Well-Done Meat Withered Branch Yesterbean Yesterbean Variant Yesterday's News New Game Plus If you decide to start a new game plus after finishing the game, you will have to refeed Pac-Man but some of the magnus you already fed him in your fist game will carry over to the new game plus, 78 of them. The 78 quest magnus that still count as being fed to Pac-man are: 01) Ancient Mask 02) Balmsand 03) Billowsmoke 04) Black Dragon's Horn 05) Celestial Fell-Branch 06) Celestial Tree 07) Cottoncap Fruit 08) Cottoncap Gauze 09) Dark Dagroot 10) Dull Times 11) Eau de Moche 12) Fire Dagroot 13) Fire Moss 14) Flame Ice 15) Floppy Greythorne 16) Flowerpot 17) Fluella Cooties 18) Fluffy Greythorne 19) Fluffy Pillow 20) Foul Air 21) Fresh Air 22) Freezing Rain 23) Gena's Pinion 24) Gold Beetle Wallet 25) Good Times 26) Goopy Machina Oil 27) Greythorne Storybook 28) Greythorne's Song 29) Guillo Wanted Poster 30) Gust Boulder 31) Half-Baked Greythorne 32) Heartbreaking Song 33) Heartenbrace 34) Holoflower Nectar 35) Holoholo Fruit 36) Holoholobird's Plume 37) Holy Dagroot 38) Holy Droplet 39) Ice Dagroot 40) Icy Jeers 41) Light Powder 42) Lightning Dagroot 43) Local Hero Guillo 44) Local Hero Milly 45) Local Hero Sagi 46) Lotus Leaf 47) Love Syrup 48) Machina Gas 49) Magnetic Waves 50) Medic Kit 51) Milly Wanted Poster 52) Oleflour 53) Original KM Cookie 54) Phantasmagoria 55) Photosynth Lily 56) Poor Excuse for a Joke 57) Potted Celestial flower 58) Potted Heartenbrace 59) Potted Nameless Flower 60) Power Pellet 61) Primordial Cactus 62) Rainbow 63) Rockfly Corpse 64) Sagi Wanted Poster 65) Sandcap Spores 66) Sandcaps 67) Spring Lord's Voice 68) Stewed Mud Potatoes 69) Stinging Antiseptic 70) Sweet Song 71) Terrible Song 72) Thornflower 73) Thornflower Nectar 74) Traditional KM Cookies 75) Tub-Time Greythorne 76) Warm Cheers 77) Yesterbean 78) Yesterbean Variant The 69 magnus that need to be refed to Pac-Man are : 01) Adventure Novel 02) Basic Medical Primer 03) Blaze 04) Boiled Egg 05) Boulder 06) Celestial Flower 07) Celestial Flower Bud 08) Celestial Flower Seed 09) Chef Prepared Meat 10) Chronic Fatigue 11) Chunk of Rubber 12) Cloud 13) Dark Powder 14) Dense Medical Tome 15) Diadem Cloud 16) Diadem Royal Cloud 17) Drinking Water 18) Egg 19) Empty Book 20) Extreme Stress 21) Fireglow Stone 22) Flame 23) Fruit Fit for an Emperor 24) Glubberfish Fillet 25) Gold Beetle Carapace 26) Gold Nugget 27) Hero's Pickax 28) Hot Rock 29) Jolt Shroom 30) Lava 31) Lava Lord's Skull 32) Lightning Shroom 33) Machina Oil 34) Meat Fit for an Emperor 35) Mother Sunshine 36) Mother in Law's Secret 37) Mound of Soot 38) Mountain Apple 39) Mountain Apple Vinegar 40) Mountain Apple Wine 41) Nameless Flower 42) Naughty Novel 43) Paramour's Secret 44) Plain Ole Shaved Ice 45) Portrait of Verus 46) Pow Meat 47) Pow Milk 48) Pow Milk Yogurt 49) Pow Milk Cheese 50) Pressed Flower 51) Pretty Stone 52) Pristine Water 53) Read to Death Book 54) Rock Salt 55) Rotten Food 56) Rotting Mountain Apple 57) Salt 58) Salty Water 59) Sandfeeder Silk 60) Shaved Ice of Love 61) Soot Soup 62) Spark Shroom 63) Sparkling Snow 64) Stale Water 65) Stone 66) Treasure Lowdown 67) Well-Done Meat 68) Withered Branch 69) Yesterday's News Category:Other Creatures Category:Origins Major Quests